Make Love, Not War
by Czarna Noc
Summary: Akcja dzieje się w trakcie HP5-OOTP. Severus Snape i Syriusz Black zostają zamknięci w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Kto to zrobił? I dlaczego? Ale, co najważniejsze, jak się stąd wydostać? Slash.


**Make Love, Not War**

autor: **Emily Waters**

tłumaczenie: Czarna Noc

link do oryginału:  s/9873670/1/Make-Love-Not-War

T/N: Ostrzegam przed wulgaryzmami i średnią ilością kanonu. Enjoy! :-)

\- Black. Co ty, do kurwy nędzy, robisz?

\- Szukam wyjścia. Musi tu gdzieś być...

\- Właściwie to masz rację, jest jedno wyjście. Tutaj, prosto do Komnaty Tajemnic. Jeśli tylko jesteś wężousty nie powinno być żadnego problemu.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Snape.

\- Swoją drogą dziwię się, że nie mówisz językiem węży. Wydajesz się być... bliżej związany ze światem zwierzęcym, niż ludzkim, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Hm.

\- Chociaż jakby się zastanowić, masz rację Snape, rzeczywiście jestem bliżej związany ze światem zwierząt. Tobie z kolei bliżej do owada. Albo do grzyba.

\- Do grzyba. Ja – grzyb?

\- Och, mam nadzieję, że nie zraniłem twoich uczuć...zbyt mocno.

\- Nie ma sprawy, i tak żadnych nie mam. Wszystkie pogrzebałem w sobie już jakiś czas temu.

\- To znaczy kiedy?  
\- Wtedy, gdy Dumbledore dopuścił się na mnie zdrady. Od tamtej pory już nic mi nie zostało.

\- Snape, nie sądzisz, że jesteś zbyt mlodramatyczny?

\- Nie, ani trochę. Wysyła mnie na szpiegowskie misje, w czasie których za każdym razem istnieje ryzyko, że zostanę nakryty, a potem torturowany i zabity z zimną krwią – to jedna kwestia, ale jest ona całkowicie zrozumiała i akceptuję ją. Natomiast zamknięcie mnie z tobą w damskiej ubikacji jest już kategorycznym przekroczeniem wszelkich granic. Zastanawiam się czy nie będę go musiał zabić.

\- A mnie nie?

\- Oczywiście, że ciebie też.

\- Um... Snape, a jak chcesz to zrobić?

\- Co "jak chcę to zrobić"?  
\- Jak zamierzasz mnie zabić?  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

\- A więc, rozpatrując twoje wcześniejsze dokonania, masz za sobą od groma nieudanych prób zabicia mnie. Mogłeś mnie z łatwością zabić dwa lata temu, kiedy uciekłem z Azkabanu. Byłem łatwym celem; całkowicie bezbronny i zdany jedynie na twoją łaskę – a ty co zrobiłeś? Wyczarowałeś nosze i dostarczyłeś mnie do aresztu, dając mi możliwość ucieczki.

\- Mój plan zakładał nakarmienie tobą dementorów.

\- Skoro tak mówisz...

\- Tak właśnie mówię.

\- A potem gdy byliśmy na Grimmauld Place mogłeś z łatwością...

\- Po prostu czekłem na odpowiednią chwilę. Wciąż czekam. Tobie też radzę się przygotować.

\- Jeżeli poczekam jeszcze trochę umrę ze starości...

\- Black. Ludzie z twoim temperamentem nie umierają ze starości.

\- Racja, zazwyczaj mordują ich Snape'y. Najprawdopodobniej.

\- Najprawdopodobniej.

\- Analizując te wszystkie nieudane próby zabicia mnie – och, wybacz, twoje "czekanie na odpowiedni moment" **–** ktoś mógłby nawet pomyśleć, że wcale nie starasz się tak bardzo...

\- Nie jestem zbyt dobry w pracy wielozadaniowej. Nie mam podzielnej uwagi. Jedno morderstwo na raz.

\- Uhm, no tak. Czy jestem więc gdzieś na twojej liście? Bo ufam, że masz listę...?

\- Ależ oczywiście, że mam. Jesteś na pozycji czwartej.

\- Och? Pozwolisz, że spytam kto kryje się na podium?  
\- Dumbledore. Voldemort. Pettigrew.

\- Pomogę ci z dwoma ostatnimi. Z Dumbledorem radź sobie sam.

\- Zawsze radzę sobie sam.

\- Nie licząc sytuacji,w której właśnie się znaleźliśmy.

\- Czy mam cię awansować na szczyt mojej listy?

\- Hm. Wtedy z kolei będziesz zamknięty w damskiej toalecie sam, z trupem na rękach.

\- Przynajmniej nie będzie gadał.

\- To wcale nie oznacza błogiej ciszy, mogę zostać duchem...

\- W twoim przypadku to niemożliwe. Musiałbyś bać się śmierci żeby zostać duchem.

\- Snape, czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś, że jestem odważny? Doprawdy, wzruszyłem się...

\- Odważny? A skąd! Jesteś po prostu głupi.

\- Och, nie, nie, nie możesz mi tego odebrać. Będę miłował ten moment przez całą wieczość... Dzień, w którym Severus Snape mnie skomplementował... Auć!

\- Black. Zamknij się.

\- Snape, co ty... nie rób tego.

\- Zwykłe _Bombarda_ powinno załatwić te przeklęte drzwi...

\- Próbowałem tego pół godziny temu, pamiętasz?

\- Tak, ale twoje zaklęcia są do chrzanu.

\- MOJE zaklęcia do chrzanu?

\- Oraz mniej precyzyjne. A teraz cicho.

* * *

\- Nie zadziałało.

\- Widzę, Black!

\- Um... Albus nie zostawiłby nas tu na wieki, prawda? To znaczy... Zakon nas potrzebuje.

\- Czyżby? Przyznam rację, że z pewnością potrzebują mnie.

\- Wiesz co, Snape? Doszedłem do wniosku, że stworzę swoją osobistę listę. Listę ludzi, których zamierzam zabić.

\- Myślę, że cię na to nie stać.

\- Sądzisz, że nie byłbym w stanie popełnić morderstwa?

\- Nie sądzę, że jesteś w stanie poprawnie literować nazwiska i zapisywać numery we właściwej kolejności.

\- Zamierzam umieścić cię na drugim miejscu.

\- A kto jest numerem jeden?

\- Pettigrew. Nie bądź zazdrosny, znam się z nim dłużej.

\- Dłużej o kilka sekund!  
\- Snape, ty naprawdę jesteś zazdrosny.

\- Nie bądź głupi.

\- Wiem, że mnie kochasz.

\- Nie, Black, to ty mnie kochasz. Jesteś gotowy w każdej chwili paść przede mną na kolana i błagać mnie... Black, co ty robisz?

\- Klęczę, oczywiście.

\- Ale jesteś odwrócony do mnie plecami!

\- Zgadza się.

\- Black, tak wcale nie wygląda błaganie.

\- A to dlatego, że wcale cię o nic nie błagam. Po prostu przyglądam się kanalizacji. Jeżeli przetnę tę rurę spowodujemy powódź w łazience. Woda wypłynie na korytarz i ktoś będzie musiał tu wejść, aby to naprawić.

\- Znakomicie. Po prostu znakomicie. Dlaczego ja o tym nie pomyślałem?

\- Ponieważ nie jesteś zbyt błyskotliwy, Snape.

\- Ach tak, to musi być to. A więc, na co czekasz?

\- Aż się zamkniesz.

\- Stanę tu i będę w ciszy podziwiał twój geniusz. Kontynuuj proszę.

* * *

\- Nie zadziałało.

\- Widzę, Snape. Tak samo jak twój złośliwy uśmieszek. Wiesz coś, o czym ja nie wiem?

\- Tylko to, że od dwóch miesięcy korytarz za tymi drzwiami chroni automatyczne zaklęcie usuwające wodę.

\- Wiedziałeś!

\- Oczywiście, znam wszystkie istotne informacje odnośnie tej szkoły.

\- I nie raczyłeś podzielić się tym ze mną?

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Po prostu chciałem zobaczyć jak woda wytryskuje prosto na twoją twarz zaraz po tym jak przecinasz rurę.

\- Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę.

\- Uhm.

* * *

\- Snape?

\- Tak, Black?

\- Jak dobrze znasz Albusa?

\- W ogóle.

\- Przecież tak długo już z nim pracujesz. Dziesięć lat?

\- I co w związku z tym?

\- Musisz go znać! To znaczy... dziesięć lat!

\- Płaci wynagrodzenia na czas. Trzyma cytrynowe dropsy w swoim gabinecie. Nosi wulgarne szaty i przez większość czasu jego zachowanie nosi znamiona niewielkiego rozsądku.

\- Jesteś zgorzkniały.

\- Hm.

\- Nie mogę na to poradzić, że wciąż zastanawia mnie dlaczego wybrałeś jego, a nie Voldemorta?

\- Kto tak powiedział? Zawsze mogę grać na dwa fronty.

\- Och.

* * *

\- Snape, powiedz szczerze... on nie mógłby zostawić nas tutaj na całą noc, prawda?

\- Mógłby.

\- To szaleństwo.

\- Co ty nie powiesz.

* * *

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Muszę się odlać. Czy czujesz się z tym w porządku, Snape?

\- Och, jasne.

\- Naprawdę? Dziękuję ci bardzo.

 **-** Ależ proszę bardzo.

* * *

\- Snape, nie wierzę! Ty się poddałeś? Wyczarowałeś łóżko, koce i poduszki – to wszystko na co cię stać? Po prostu pójdziesz spać?

\- Jest po północy. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Och, nie wiem. Zawołaj po pomoc!

\- Ja nie wołam o pomoc.

\- To idiotyczne.

\- Czuj się swobodnie wołać sam.

\- Hm... Nie wiem czy czuję się na siłach.

\- Bo nikt by po ciebie nie przyszedł?

\- Wiesz co Snape, mógłbyś spróbować powiedzieć to ze współczującym uśmiechem, a nie z drwiną.

\- Dlaczego, na brodę Merlina, miałbym to robić?

\- Aby budować więź z innym przedstawicielem gatunku ludzkiego. Czułbyś się wtedy mniej samotny.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

* * *

\- Black! Co do kurwy nędzy...!

\- Posuń się.

\- Zdecydowanie wolałbym tego nie robić. Wyczaruj swoje łóżko!

\- Nie mogę.

\- Nie wiem w co pogrywasz, ale nawet z najbardziej beznadziejnymi zdolnościami z zakresu Transmutacji powinieneś być w stanie wyczarować co najmniej... Dywanik dla psa.

\- Jestem uzdolniony z Transmutacji tak samo jak ty! Problem tkwi w tym pomieszczeniu – ono mi nie pozwala.

\- To tylko łazienka, Black. Nie ma tu nic złowieszczego, co mogłoby uniemożliwić ci używanie magii albo...

\- W takim razie sam spróbuj! Wyczaruj kolejne łóżko!

* * *

\- A to dziwne.

\- Mówiłem.

\- Fascynujące, doprawdy. Nie pozwala mi nawet pozbyć się wody z podłogi.

\- Cieszy mnie twoja fascynacja, Snape.

\- To niemal tak, jakby to pomieszczenie pragnęło, abyśmy byli zmarznięci i nieszczęśliwi.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. A teraz – posuń się.

\- Nie ma mowy. Znaj jednak moją litość – możesz pożyczyć koc. Jeden.

\- Niby do czego mi się to przyda na mokrej podłodze?

\- To już twój problem, Black.

\- Świetnie.

\- Świetnie.

\- Dobranoc, Snape.

\- Dobranoc, Black.

* * *

\- Black! Czy mógłbyś łaskawie tego nie robić?

\- To znaczy czego?

\- Stać nad moim łóżkiem i gapić się na mnie!

\- Czuwam nad twoim snem.

\- Zachowujesz się strasznie – nawet jak na ciebie.

\- Przestraszyłem cię?

\- Nie, przyprawiasz mnie o mdłości.

\- To niezły pomysł. Podczas gdy ty pobiegniesz wymiotować do toalety, ja przejmę twoje łóżko.

\- Nie prowokuj mnie do użycia różdżki.

\- Tylko spróbuj.

- _Expelliarmus_!

\- _Expelliarmus_!

* * *

\- Snape! Gdzie są nasze różdżki?!

\- Merlin wie...

\- Mówię poważnie, gdzie one są?

\- Znając nasze szczęście? Mogą być absolutnie wszędzie. Przypuszczam, że są w jednej z toalet.

\- Kurwa. Może powinniśmy ich poszukać?

\- Perspektywa wkładania na oślep ręki w muszle klozetowe nie jest do końca czymś, co sprawia mi przyjemność. Nie wiem jak ty, ja wolę poczekać do rana.

\- Snape, zdajesz sobię sprawę, że to wszystko to twoja wina, prawda?

\- Niby jakim cudem jest to moja wina?

\- Jeżeli na początku pozwoliłbyś mi ze sobą spać...

\- Black, czy ty sam siebie słyszysz?

\- O co w ogóle robisz to całe zamieszanie? Nawet nie jesteśmy nadzy!

\- Black, błagam. To ostatnia rzecz, o której chcę teraz myśleć.

\- W takim razie o co ci chodzi? Masz problem z dzieleniem się? A może jako dziecko nie miałeś własnych zabawek?

\- Byłem normalnym dzieckiem!

\- Nie masz żadnej traumy z dzieciństwa?

\- Nie! Moje dzieciństwo było szczęśliwe i beztroskie.

\- Udowodnij.

\- Jak?

\- Posuń się i pozwól mi spać z tobą.

\- Nie ma mowy.

* * *

\- W porządku.

\- Co "w porządku"?

\- Możesz usiąść w nogach łóżka.

\- Och.

\- Tak? O co chodzi, Black?

\- Czuję się po prostu przytłoczony nagłą falą twojej hojności. Myślę, że mogę zaraz zemdleć...

\- Black, to nie jest zabawne. Rano mam zajęcia do poprowadzenia, a ty nie pozwalasz mi zasnąć.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że będziesz rano prowadził zajęcia?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- No wiesz... nie mamy bladego pojęcia co dzieje się na zewnątrz. Równie dobrze Voldemort mógł wygrać, a szkoła została ewakuowana. Mogli nas tu zostawić na pastwę losu.

\- Mało prawodopo... Black! Powiedziałem, że możesz usiaść w nogach łóżka, a nie zająć połowę, rozwalając się na nim jak wieprz! Oddawaj tę poduszkę!

\- Do czego są ci potrzebne CZTERY poduszki?

\- A co ciebie to obchodzi?

\- Wiedziałem. Borykałeś się z brakami w podstawowym zaopatrzeniu jako dziecko. Najwidoczniej cierpiałeś na ewidentny brak poduszek. Uważaj na łokieć. I posuń swój kościsty tyłek.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte. Śpij.

\- To jest nie do wytrzymania.

\- Sam jesteś nie do wytrzymania. To wszystko twoja wina.

\- Pewnie, wszystko jest moją winą! A teraz się przymknij z łaski swojej.

\- Ostatnie słowo zawsze musi należeć do ciebie, prawda?

\- Black. Śpij.

* * *

\- Black. Wciąż nie śpisz.

\- A co tobie do tego?

\- Oszaleję przez ciebie.

\- W najbliższym czasie?

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? Jest ci ciepło, jesteś pod kocami, zajmujesz trzy czwarte cholernego łóżka!

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny o to, że jestem zbudowany lepiej od ciebie.

\- Black, unikasz odpowiedzi na moj pytanie. Dlaczego nie śpisz, ty bezużyteczny, niewdzięczny, żałosny...

\- Dalej, dalej, wyrzuć z siebie negatywne emocje.

\- No więc – dlaczego nie śpisz?

\- Jestem samotny i spragniony uczucia.

\- Jakim cudem czujesz się samotny? Przecież jesteś w łóżku ze mną!

\- Jakim cudem mógłbym nie czuć się samotny, będąc w łóżku z tobą?

\- Zabiję Albusa, przysięgam.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić? Teraz nie masz nawet różdżki.

\- Użyję poduszki.

\- Och, pewnie, użyj poduszki jako symbolu czegoś, czego brakowało ci w dzieciństwie, by zabić swojego ojca, którego będzie reprezentował Dumbledore. Iście freudowska sytuacja.

\- Naprawdę żałuję, że nie mam przy sobie różdżki. Mógłbym przebić swoje bębebki słuchowe, aby nie musieć cię dłużej słuchać.

\- Racja, szkoda, że nie mamy różdżek... To co zrobiliśmy było naprawdę głupie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Mogłeś mi dać się rozbroić.

 **-** Naprawdę? Wierzę, że jest w tym po części mojej winy. Tylko na nas popatrz – wymachujemy różdżkami w toalecie, i po co? Tylko dlatego, że nie byłem w stanie zaakceptować twojej osobowości – wrednego, paskudngo, samolubnego, chciwego dupka.

\- Masz rację, Black. Teraz ja również dostrzegam w tym swoją winę. Powinienem lata temu pogodzić się z tym, że jesteś odrażającym stalkerem.

* * *

\- Snape?

\- Mmm?

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Jasne, obydwaj dobrze wiemy, że nic cię przed tym nie powstrzyma.

\- Dlaczego właściwie nie zawołasz po pomoc? Czy to dlatego, że nikt by nie przyszedł?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. W momencie gdy potrzebujesz pomocy zawsze zjawiają się najgorsze typy ludzi, którzy tylko czekają na twoją chwilę słabości, aby ją wykorzystać. Wiem to z własnego doświadczenia – jeżeli znajduję się w kłopotach, ostatnie co robię, wołam po pomoc.

\- Hej, to rzeczywiście w jakiś dziwny, mizantropijny sposób, brzmi całkiem rozsądnie.

\- Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm.

\- Z drugiej strony brzmi to dość pesymistycznie, a ty wydajesz się być przygnębiony.

\- Black, oczywiście, że jestem przygnębiony. Każda zdrowa na umyśle osoba tak właśnie by się czuła, będąc w jednym łóżku z tobą.

\- Chcesz, żebym przeniósł się na podłogę i spał w kałuży? Lub w nogach łóżka?

\- Nie, w zasadzie teraz to już nie ma więszego znaczenia. I tak już czuję się zbrukany i wykorzystany, więc równie dobrze możesz zostać.

\- To zabrzmiało niemal... romantycznie.

\- Wiem.

\- Serio, sposób w jaki to powiedziałeś – o poczuciu zbrukania i wykorzystania – zabrzmiałeś... perwersyjnie. To cię kręci? Bycie wykorzystywanym? Zdominowanym?

 **-** Black, ostrzegam cię...

\- Ja z kolei jestem typem osoby, która jedyne o czym marzy to seks na plaży i dzban domowej roboty sangrii...

\- Perspektywa seksu na plaży wydaje się obrzydliwa. Piasek dostaje się w miejsca, gdzie... zdecydowanie nie powinno go być.

\- Tylko jeżeli leżysz twarzą w piasku... O nie! Snape! Nie powiesz mi, że jesteś pasywny?!

\- Chyba wyraziłem się jasno ostatnim razem, kiedy mówiłem ci, żebyś się zamknął.

\- Hm... nie przypominam sobie.

\- Jestem zmęczony. Zbyt zmęczony, by brać odpowiedzialność za to, co mówię. Zbyt zmęczony, by pamiętać to, czego nie powinienem mówić.

\- Ja też jestem zmęczony. Myślę że będę już w stanie zasnąć, teraz, gdy mam w głowie obraz twojego tyłka wypiętego ku górze.

\- Cokolwiek, co sprawi że w końcu zaśniesz...

* * *

\- Snape?

\- Tak, Black?

\- To wszystko wydaje się być strasznie dziwne...

\- Co? Ja uprawiający seks?

\- Nie! To znaczy, to też, ale miałem na myśli nasze kłopotliwe położenie. Nie uważasz, że to niezwykły zbieg okoliczności, że znaleźliśmy się tu obaj dokładnie w tym samym momencie?

\- Racja.

\- Odtwórzmy po kolei nasze kroki. W tym czasie kiedy ty patrolowałeś korytarz, ja byłem z wizytą u Dumbledore'a. Potem usłyszeliśmy krzyk Harry'ego i pośpieszyliśmy w tym kierunku, tylko że...

\- Tylko, że ty byłeś znacznie dalej od miejsca zdarzenia niż ja, więc nie mogliśmy usłyszeć tego krzyku w tym samym momencie.

\- To wszystko wydaje się dziwaczne. Na dodatek to ograniczenie użycia magii, nie wiem czy nawet Albus byłby w stanie tego dokonać.

\- Nie lekceważ potęgi tego człowieka, Black. Ktoś, kto jest w stanie nakarmić Minerwę cytrynowymi dropsami, jest zdolny zrobić wszystko.

* * *

\- Dlaczego Albus miałby nam to zrobić? Snape? Znasz go znacznie dłużej niż ja, wiesz jaki miałby w tym cel?

\- Owszem. Wiem dokładnie o co mu chodzi.

\- Powiesz mi?

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Ponieważ zapewne byś się wściekł.

\- Bardzo w to wątpię. Będąc w łóżku z tobą, nic nie jest w stanie mnie skrzywdzić.

\- Dobrze, skoro jesteś taki pewien.

\- Jestem, Snape. Wyduś to wreszcie z siebie.

\- Albus uważa, że jesteś osobą nieprzewidywalną i niestabilną emocjonalnie, co może skutkować kompromitacją Zakonu w każdej chwili. Myślę, że nie wiedział co ma z tobą zrobić, więc zamknął nas razem w nadziei, że cię zabiję.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, Snape. Trzeba mieć naprawdę zrypaną głowę, żeby wymyślić coś takiego.

\- Masz lepszą teorię?

\- Właściwie to tak...

\- Słucham.

\- To cię może zdenerwować. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie z ciebie skomlący, straumatyzowany wrak do końca życia.

\- Mów.

\- Może Albus po prostu chce dać nam lekcję. Być może warunkiem opuszczenia przez nas tego miejsca jest, no wiesz... zawieszenie broni. Pokój, kochanie się i takie tam...

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że aby stąd wyjść, musimy uprawiać seks?

\- Och nie, powiedziałem to?

\- Tak.

\- No cóż... nie wyglądasz na zgorszonego tym pomysłem.

\- Jestem zbyt zmęczony by czuć się zgorszony. Dobrze więc, możesz mi zrobić loda.

\- Że co?

\- Możesz mi obciągnąć, Black.

\- To chyba wymaga zaangażowania od nas obojga.

\- Niekoniecznie. Twoje poświęcenie może okazać się wystarczające.

\- Nie chcę być jedynym, który będzie obciągał...

\- W takim razie nie ma dla nas już żadnej nadziei. Żadnej.

* * *

\- Nie zadziałało.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – zadziałało bardzo dobrze.

\- Drzwi są wciąż zamknięte.

\- Tak, ale patrząc na to z drugiej strony, miałem orgazm i pięć minut błogiej ciszy, podczas gdy twoje usta były zajęte czymś innym niż gadaniem.

\- Wciąż jesteśmy uwięzieni!

\- Hmm, daj mi parę minut odpoczynku i możemy spróbować ponownie. Może określona ilość orgazmów otwiera drzwi. Może jest jakaś magiczna liczba. Na przykład trzy. Albo dwadzieścia sześć.

\- Dlaczego dwadzieścia sześć?

\- Lubię tę liczbę bez konkretnego powodu.

* * *

\- Black, co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Ja... nie widzisz?

\- Ocierasz się o mój tyłek.

\- Tak, w rzeczy samej. Liczyłem na to, że skoro i tak czujesz się już zbrukany i wykorzystany...

\- Naprawdę wierzysz w to, że drzwi się otworzą jeśli będziesz się o mnie ocierał?

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Coś się może otworzyć... ha!

\- Black!

\- No co?

\- Przestań.

\- Nie mogę, jestem już blisko...

\- Jeśli się spuścisz na moje szaty...

\- Jeżeli tak bardzo martwisz się o swoje szaty to może po prostu je zdejmij. Spodnie też.

\- Wiedz, że robię to tylko po to, by uchronić swoje szaty.

\- Oczywiście. A teraz ugnij kolano... o, właśnie tak...i rozchyl pośladki...

\- Jak to ma pomóc ochronić moje szaty?

\- Pomoże, Snape, zaufaj mi... Och, Merlinie... tak mi dobrze... tak...

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl! Nie bez nawilżenia.

\- Mhm... Mam ochotę cię wylizać. Włożyć do środka palce. Sprawić, że się poluzujesz...

\- Black.

\- Mmm?

\- Zrób to.

* * *

\- Black, prawie świta. Jestem zmęczony. Obolały. Mam od cholery śladów po twoich zębach na tyłku. Na tyłku, którego ty wciąż szukasz po omacku.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę. Uwielbiam go ściskać.

\- Wszechmocny Merlinie, jestem zamknięty ze zboczeńcem.

\- Sądzisz więc, że twój tyłek może podobać się tylko zboczeńcom?

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Błagam, czy możemy iść spać?

\- Tak, ale odwróć się w moją stronę.

\- Po co?

\- Chcę cię pocałować.

\- Nie chcę twoich pocałunków. Bardzo dobrze pamiętam gdzie były te usta.

\- Ty niewdzięczny mały gnojku.

\- Dobranoc, Black.

\- Dobranoc, Snape... Czekaj, ty naprawdę chcesz iść spać?

\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym tego nie zrobić.

\- Jesteś bez różdżki. Mogę cię zabić w trakcie snu.

\- Słuszna uwaga. Oddawaj poduszkę.

\- Znów się zaczyna, wracamy z powrotem do twojego poduszkowego fetyszu... W takim razie położę swoją głowę na twoim ramieniu... Albo na twojej klatce piersiowej... O, własnie tak...

\- Niech cię, Black! Masz! Weź tę cholerną poduszkę! Weź je wszystkie! Zabij mnie jeśli chcesz, ale nie rób tego nigdy więcej!

\- Nie lubisz się tulić?

\- A jak myślisz?

\- Myślę, że prędzej czy później będziemy musieli zmierzyć się z twoją traumą z dzieciństwa. Z tą, która dotyczy poduszek i przytulania.

\- Black, dobrze ci radzę: zaśnij, zanim cię zabiję.

* * *

\- Snape. Ty... Ty podła slytherinowa żmijo. Wiedziałem, że masz w tym jakiś interes, żebym zasnął. Chciałeś obudzić się pierwszy, położyć łapy na mojej różdżce i mnie zabić!

\- Masz tu swoją różdżkę, Black. Byłoby miło, gdybyś mi podziękował – znalezienie jej trochę mi zajęło. Zaklinowała się pomiędzy kabinami.

\- Chcesz mi ją oddać, tak po prostu?

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Nawet nie muszę cię o to błagać. To do ciebie niepodobne. Gdzie jest haczyk?

\- Nie ma żadnego.

\- Snape, zaczynam się denerwować...

\- Drzwi są otwarte. Teraz nie powinno być problemu z wyjściem.

\- I nie wyszedłeś? Czekałeś... na mnie?  
\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Uznałem, że to nie byłoby w porządku, zostawić cię tu samego...

\- Ha! Po prostu łazienka nie chciała cię wypuścić samego, co?

\- Tak.

\- Haha! Musimy przejść przez te drzwi razem! Och, to zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe.

\- Przymknij się, Black. Wyjdźmy stąd zanim ta pieprzona łazienka zmieni zdanie.

\- Zgoda.

* * *

\- Swoją drogą, Black, myślę że miałeś rację. O tym... wszystkim. Nie sądzę, aby za tym stał Albus.

\- Więc kto?

\- Nie "kto", a "co".

\- Żartujesz.

\- Nie. Mniemam, że znasz takie miejsce jak Pokój Życzeń?

\- Ranisz mnie. Oczywiście, że znam.

\- Myślę, że cała szkoła ma taką zdolność – do tworzenia określonych warunków, aby osiągnąć swój cel.

\- Snape, to nie ma żadnego sensu. Dlaczego szkoła chciałaby abyśmy uprawiali seks?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby chodziło o seks. Myślę że celem było, żebyśmy zasnęli razem, aby przekonać się, że możemy sobie na wzajem ufać.

\- Nie wierzę. Zrobiłem ci loda, wylizałem twój tyłek, kiedy zamiast tego mogliśmy po prostu, kurwa, spać!

\- Tak jak sugerowałem. Wiele razy.

\- Dlaczego szkoła nam to zrobiła?

\- Może po prostu postradała zmysły.

\- Z tobą patrolującego jej korytarze – wcale się nie dziwię. Wracając do tematu, może szkoła coś przewiduje. Może nadejdzie dzień, kiedy będzie nas potrzebować. Żywych i umiejących współpracować.

\- Cóż za romantyzm.

\- A może szkoła nie przwiduje niczego. Być może wszystko co zrobiła, to było nasze pragnienie. Tak jak robi to Pokój Życzeń.

\- Masz na myśli, że sami sobie to zrobiliśmy?

\- Tego się właśnie obawiam, Snape.

\- Zamknęliśmy się w łazience, ograniczyliśmy własną magię, następnie omal nie spuściliśmy naszych różdżek w toalecie, a na koniec spaliśmy w jednym łóżku. Na dodatek pieprzyliśmy się... Zupełnie niepotrzebnie...

\- No cóż, nie powiedziałbym tego. Miałeś orgazm. Ja miałem orgazm. Swoją drogą, nie jesteś tak wściekły jak myślałem, że będziesz.

\- Jestem. W środku aż kipię ze złości. Ani słowa o tym Albusowi.

\- Jasne, że nie... Naprawdę, myślałem że będziesz o wiele bardziej wściekły. No wiesz, będziesz groził, że mnie zabijesz, spróbujesz użyć na mnie _Obliviate_...Czekaj, niech zgadnę. Czekasz na odpowiedni moment?

\- Zawsze, Black. Zawsze.

 **KONIEC**


End file.
